Conventional data storage techniques can employ convolution and deconvolution of data to conserve storage space. As an example, convolution can allow data, to be packed or hashed in a manner that uses less space that the original data. Moreover, convolved data, e.g., a convolution of first data and second data, etc., can typically be deconvolved to the original first data and second data can typically be deconvolved to the original first data and second data, a convolution of first data and second data that is then convolved with a third data can then be deconvolved to the convolved first and second data and the original third data, etc. One use of data storage is in bulk data storage. Examples of bulk data storage can include networked storage, e.g., cloud storage, for example Elastic Cloud Storage offered by Dell EMC. Bulk storage can, in an aspect, manage disk capacity via partitioning of disk space into blocks of fixed size, frequently referred to as ‘data chunks’, ‘chunks’, etc., for example a 128 MB chunk, etc. Chunks can be used to store user data, and the chunks can be shared among the same or different users, for example, one chunk may contain fragments of several user objects. A chunk's content can generally be modified in an append-only mode to prevent overwriting of data already added to the chunk. As such, when a typical chunk becomes full enough, it can be ‘sealed’ so that the data therein is generally not able for further modification. These chunks can be then stored in a geographically diverse manner to allow for recovery of the data where a first copy of the data is destroyed, e.g., disaster recovery, etc.